Beyond Our Galaxy
by BobWhite
Summary: Another galaxy is introduced to the Atlantis Expedition. Will they be able to become allies? R&R 2 find out more. Full Summary Inside.


**Full Summary:**

The Susagep Galaxy lies beyond the Arientas and Pegasus Galaxies. They have been living in peace since they destroyed their long time enemy, known only as the Life Suckers. Unbeknownst to them, the Life Suckers weren't really destroyed; they just took refuge in another galaxy, one where the food was plentiful and not as scientifically advanced as the Susagep people. What happens when Rekai and her people show up with the people of Atlantis? Will the three Galaxies be able to co-exist in the same universe? And will they come in handy in the future?

**Susagep Galaxy:**

**History of Sorona Nceba's People:**

We were a peaceful people, always doing what our elders had taught us, listening to the teaching of the wise ones. We had no means of transportation until a ship showed up in the galaxy, depositing Stargates on the uninhabited planets. There were ten Ancients on the ship and they were running out of food and water by the time they reached the Susagep. When our people greeted the weary travelers, they offered shelter, food, water and a place for them to stay as long as they needed.

One week after the ship arrived, they decided that Susagep was as good as place as any to set up there own home and start there Race over again. The Ancients mingled with our people and thus the bloodlines began. We became more than just a peaceful people, we became a super people. We now had different kinds of genes in our blood that enabled us to build and use the weapons and technologies that the Ancients had brought with them. We built cities that defied everything we knew and had been taught by our elders and wise ones.

The Ancients grew to become our new elders and wise ones as the previous ones died and went to be with our Ancestors in Heaven. We knew that we were a new people that had to do what it could to keep the rest of our Galaxy safe, as long as possible, from any threat that might come our way. Within the first four years of the Ancients being in our Galaxy, we had set up command posts on every planet in the Galaxy and had made sure that we had a way of communicating between the posts.

We had also manufactured enough weapons and many more ships that transported more people and necessities then we could have ever imagined. People expanded out into the Susagep, out onto the uninhabited planets that had never been accessible due to the fact that there were no Stargates on them. Now that there were gates on them, we could move out, expand from where we were and knowing this, we continued to do so.

When the Life Suckers appeared in the Galaxy, the warning sensors went off and as soon as they did, a shield rose over every command post on every planet in the Galaxy and everyone that was able to get under the shield did so. Every planet had a shield and a weapon that we would use to destroy the Life Suckers. It took five years before we were finally able to completely destroy the Life Suckers and they vanished from our skies. The shields stayed up for another year before they were lowered. Knowing the Life Suckers would never again bother us, we started venturing to other Galaxies with the ships that we had.

And to our discovery, we found two more Galaxies that we had common ground with. The first Galaxy we came across was the Arientas Galaxy. Like our own Susagep, the Arientas had fought and destroyed the Life Suckers. They were now an independent people, trading with anyone that was willing to trade with them. The second Galaxy we found was the Pegasus. It was still fighting the Life Suckers and was at a stand still. We (the Susagep and the Arientas) knew that we needed to help get rid of the Life Suckers once and for all. But we did not know how or if they would even allow us to help them kill the Life Suckers.

All I knew was that my people were not the only ones in the Universe anymore and we had a way of communicating with the help of all of our ships that we had. Would the people of the Pegasus allow another people from yet another Galaxy help them in fighting the Life Suckers? And how would they feel once me and my people decided to show up anyways?


End file.
